


Anemone

by Mystic_Kitty_Teatime



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baby boy Saeran, Fluff, Oneshot, Other, flowers!!, he deserves the world, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Kitty_Teatime/pseuds/Mystic_Kitty_Teatime
Summary: MC and Saeran take a walk in the gardens, just some short fluff for one of my favorite boys.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Anemone

“Saeran! You okay? You look like you’re going to cry.” 

They looked into Saeran’s eyes with pure concern, and all Saeran had to do was smile, to tell her that the boy with pink hair was simply overwhelmed with happiness. They had a connection, they didn’t need to speak to know how the other was feeling. Surrounded by flowers, their hand in his. This is what paradise is. Paradise is being surrounded by the things you love, a person, or otherwise. Paradise was  _ freedom.  _

“Sae! Wasn’t this the flower you told me about before?” Saeran averted his eyes away from them to see where they were pointing. 

“Yes. An anemone. They are pretty flowers, but aren’t seen much because of their meaning.”

“Betrayal, right?” I could only nod. The word left a pit in the boy’s stomach, even if he had left his grudges behind him long ago. “Aren’t they also called windflowers?”, his partner asked.

“Has someone done their research?”, Saeran teases them. “Yes, they are”.

“Well, I think that if someone would give them the time of day, they could be the most beautiful flower in all of the gardens. I think we should give it a new meaning.”

Saeran giggles, his lover often came up with whimsical ideas, so this was nothing new to him. “Okay, my love, what should the new meaning be?”

They turned to face him and moved their hand to cup his cheeks, and Saeran could feel the tears start to build again. “I think that this flower symbolizes strength, for always staying bright even when the world is mean to it. It is very strong, isn’t it?”

Saeran knew there were probably many other flowers with that meaning, but to him, the windflower was the only one. He grabbed the warm hand from his cheek and squeezed it.

“It’s perfect.”

The way their eyes sparkled, the hope, the selflessness, everything about them was perfect. “You’re perfect too,” his only love said as if they heard the thoughts he was thinking. Yes, they had a connection, and his love was his strength. 


End file.
